Sailor Bloodlines
by mkt568
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are now parents, but that's not stopping their kids from fighting for justice. Read on as the son of the Sailor Scout of Light goes on the single greatest adventure of his life!
1. Prologue

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Prologue

I am Captain Miles Tajiro, former leader of the Crystal Tokyo's Royal Guard and Sailor Kuiper, the Sailor Scout of Light. For those of you not familiar with my story, allow me to fill you in:

When I was only 14, my closest friend who had taken me into her family after I lost mine, Serena Tsukino, and I met up with Luna, a talking cat from the kingdom of the Moon. She informed us of an evil known as the Negaverse terrorizing our planet, and in order to fight it, she helped us transform into the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon, and Mr. Downtown, Tokyo's youthful vigilante.

During our countless battles trying to maintain peace on the planet, we were eventually joined by the other Sailor Scouts of the Solar System, a white cat named Artemis, and Tuxedo Mask, the reincarnation of Serena's past lover. I also came across a precious gem of my own fallen kingdom, the Platinum Crystal, which allowed me to become Sailor Kuiper.

Following our victory over Queen Nehelenia of the Dark Moon Circus, I went solo from the other Sailor Scouts on a journey of self-discovery. This lead to my adventures on the Isle of Endymion with my trusted partner, a brown cat named Nix. With the experience and skills I gained saving that island, I returned to Tokyo and helped my friends usher in the final defeat of my mother of my past life, Chaos.

Once I graduated from high school, I set out on a new journey to see the world and destroy other incarnations of Chaos. That is, until I arrived in Greece, where I unintentionally brought upon the world the dire evils of the mighty Gorgon Medusa, and Hades, God of the Underworld. It was only thanks to the powers blessed upon me by Athena, and the support of the Sailor Scouts, that I was able to bring an end to that nightmare.

25 years have passed since we came to the future from that battle…


	2. Chapter 1

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 1: The Long-Awaited Fair

Year: 3013

I look outside to see the Crystal Palace standing on the horizon. Nix approaches me saying that I have not been the same since the day Persephone had to return to Mt. Olympus. I remind him that all Gods and Goddesses had to return due to the temporal anomalies Chaos and Hades created when they waged their battles against us in the past, even though our past selves were not made aware of this at the time. Since we all found out that her mother was the Goddess Selene, Neo Queen Serenity left with Persephone for Olympus 15 years ago, leaving King Endymion to run the Kingdom on his own.

I'm not upset though, as word has spread through the kingdom that the Queen will finally return within this week, just in time for the kingdom's Quarter-Centennial Fair. As the fireworks fly high into the sky, and the kingdom's bell chimes, I go upstairs to wake my 17 year-old son, Percy, from his slumber.

Named by Persephone after both herself and the great hero Perseus, Percy has a moderate physical build, green-blue eyes, and auburn hair that tended to stick up in spikes. I remind him that it is the first day of the festivities, and I see a glimmer of joy in his eyes. He had been waiting a long time for this day. He leaps out of bed, and goes straight to the front door, but I stop him reminding him to change and gather his belongings.

Percy changes into a blue gi, black t-shirt underneath, yellow sweats, brown boots, pink wristbands, and white bandanna to keep the hair out of his eyes. I also hand him his wooden training sword. See, for the last dozen years, I have been training Percy in the way of the sword, seeing in him a potential with blades that may even exceed me.

Before he heads out though, Nix gives him one more reminder that one of the first events of the fair would be a presentation of the most recent invention of Amy's 19 year old daughter and close friend of Percy's, Linda. Amy would have gone to the fair herself, but she lost one of her legs ten years ago in a horrific accident.

As Percy makes his way out the door and walks around the fairgrounds, someone crashes into him. He gets up to see that it's a young woman (about 16 years old) in a school girl's uniform with a standard white t-shirt, blue miniskirt and collar, and a big red bow in front. She had soft blue eyes, and long silvery blue hair tied into two pigtails with a triangular odango at the base of each.

The girl starts to panic that she lost the locket she was carrying around her neck. Percy looks down to his left and sees the locket sitting next to him. He picks it up and approaches the girl and gives the locket back to her. She thanks Percy and tells him he has no idea how much this means to her.

She opens the locket and shows that inside it is a beautiful silver crystal. She says it is the only thing she knows about her mother. Percy notices how lonely the girl appears to be, and asks her if she would like to spend the day together. Her face immediately brightens up and she happily takes him up on his offer. Percy introduces himself to her properly, and the girl tells him she goes by the name of Karin.

While walking through the fair together, Percy and Karin take part in several of the fairs activities, including a bell ringing test of strength, watching the fastest people in the kingdom race against each other, and enjoying the festive goodies (where Percy finds out that Karin has quite the sweet tooth). They also stop when an old man in interesting clothes takes note of Percy. He introduces himself as Malcom, the master of forgery. He can tell that Percy is most skilled with a blade, and tells him that he will be will to give him one of his blades for the right price.

Percy eventually narrows down his options to either a sabre made of bronze or a silver katana. Malcom says he will give the silver katana to Percy in exchange for Karin's locket; however, this absolutely makes up Percy's mind. And so, Percy spends almost all of his money on the bronze sabre. Karin thanks Percy for being so considerate of her and the two continue walking through the fair.

Eventually, the two see a cat running through the fairgrounds. The cat almost knocks over a sack of food, but Percy dives and catches it before it hits the ground. Unfortunately, a paranoid old man approaches him thinking Percy was going to steal his food. Percy returns the food to the old man, but still gets an earful from him about the importance of not stealing. After that the cat leaps onto Percy's shoulder, just when Percy hears a little girl yelling "Here, Kitty-Kitty!" Percy assumes that this cat is hers and runs up to the little girl. The cat jumps off of Percy's shoulder and into the little girl's arms. She thanks Percy for finding her kitty and runs off into the crowd. Karin says that Percy really has a warm heart, and that the only reason she wouldn't have done that was because she has a cat allergy.

At that time, an announcement goes off saying that Linda's invention is now ready to be shown. Percy and Karin head straight to the attraction and see Linda going on about what her invention does. Linda wears an orange vest over a teal long sleeve shirt, black skin tight shorts, mahogany boots, thick rounded glasses covering (but not concealing) her blue eyes, and a red helmet with a golden accent and mic piece crowning her short, blonde, wavy hair. Strapped around her shoulder is a teal bag that carries all of her tools.

Linda claims that she and her father next to her have finished inventing a teleporter based on the blueprints she and her mother worked together on. Everyone was cautious of the teleporter though, not trusting Linda's past record of failed inventions. Always a good friend to her, Percy volunteers to use the teleporter first. The test ends up as a success, as Percy is almost instantaneously moved from one pod to the next. Karin becomes excited by this and volunteers to take the teleporter next.

As soon as it activates though, the crystal inside Karin's locket begins to glow. Sparks begins to fly as a strange sphere appears between the two teleporters. Karin then moves instantaneously from the teleporter she's in to getting sucked into the sphere. Linda's father ends up forcing the crowd away from the area, telling them the shows over.

Linda tries to think what went wrong with the teleporters and why Karin seemed so familiar to her as Percy examines the one that Karin was in. All that remains is her locket. Percy picks it up and tells Linda to activate the teleporter. Linda realizes that Percy intends to go after Karin and approaches the controls. She tells Percy she will join him as soon as she figures out what happened and activates the machine. Percy is sucked into the sphere, keeping a tight grip on his new bronze sabre to prepare for whatever happens next.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 2: The Paradox

After the sphere around him disappeared, Percy takes a look around to get an idea on his surroundings. He is caught off guard when he sees magnificent white cliffs overlooking him. Somehow he was transported to the White Cliffs of Dover in England. He doesn't have time to recuperate from this though, as he is suddenly ambushed by some blue imp-like creature riding on top of what looked like eagles.

One of them dive-bombed Percy, but he takes a swipe at it with his new bronze saber, half-expecting it to have broken. But to his surprise, the imp and eagle have both turned to dust, and not even a scratch is on his new blade. Percy is pleased that Malcom did not rip him off after all. Just then, a large horde of imps started to attack him, claiming they will kill him in the name of the Negaverse. This makes Percy realize that these must be youma that he is fighting with right now. He then attempts one of the techniques that I taught him from all those years of training, the Cyclone Slash. Nothing remained after the technique was performed, but Percy then looks up at the sky and sees how dark the clouds are. He finds a path leading to the northwest and follows it hoping it will lead him to a city.

Percy eventually finds a sign that directs him to London, but when he arrives, he finds only a simple village of wooden huts and an inn. Percy asks one of the villagers what the year is, and to his shock, it is AD 975. He has been flung into the past, near the turning point of the Arab-Byzantine Wars, a conflict between the Muslims and Christians that has lasted for over 300 years at this point.

Percy goes to the inn, feeling a little drained from the surprise. While sitting at the bar, he notices a man in ragged clothing taking the seat next to him. The man asks for a quart of ale, but to his misfortune, he has no money to pay for it. Having picked up a healthy sum of gold coins against all the imps he had battled along the way, Percy gives the barkeep a few coins to pay for the man's ale. The man thanks Percy for his kindness and introduces himself as Erik the Red, a Norwegian Explorer.

Erik came to England when he heard of the arrival of a queen from a faraway kingdom, but by the time he arrived, the queen has gone missing. He blames it on the Muslims and their supernatural cohorts, but two soldiers overhearing this conversation tells them that they heard the queen was found not too long ago around the White Cliffs of Dover, and has since been taken back to Corfe Castle under the protection of the young King Edward the Martyr. Percy excuses himself from the conversation and exits the Inn. He gets directions to Corfe Castle, and makes his way southwest.

After traveling along the road for a few hours, passing through a forest that had a few more battles with imps, Percy eventually reaches Corfe Castle. As soon as the approaches the gate though, his way is blocked by two soldiers, claiming no commoners are allowed inside. Just then, a woman's voice calls out telling the soldiers to let him in, declaring he is a friend of hers. Percy passes through the gate.

Percy enters the throne room of King Edward, and is surprised to find out he is even younger than him. The king convinces himself that not only was Percy partially responsible for saving the queen from the supernaturals, but that he must have been trained by some legendary knight known as Sir Aaron. He then takes note of the sack of gold coins around Percy's waist, and gives him a bronze chest plate in exchange for one quarter of the gold coins in the sack.

Just then, a maid approaches Percy and tells him the queen would like to see him. He is taken to the guest's chamber where the queen is staying. When he enters, the queen tells the servants she wants to speak to Percy alone. The queen then steps out of the shadows, and to Percy's surprise, it turns out to be Karin, wearing a regal outfit. She tells Percy that everyone keeps mistaking her for this person called queen Lena, but is pleased that he came all this way to find her.

Suddenly, Karin starts to feel strange. She begins to hold herself in agony, telling Percy she feels like she's being torn apart. Just as she is about to scream out in pain, she disappears before Percy's eyes, only leaving behind her locket. Percy exits the chamber, lying to the servants by saying the queen needs to sleep for awhile.

Once he exits the castle, Percy hears a voice call out for him, and he is approached by Linda. Linda reveals that she has managed to create a special key based on her mother's designs that allows one to travel through she asks him if he found Karin, he tells her what happened. Linda was afraid something like this would happen. In truth, Karin's real name was Karina Tsukino, the second daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, and that the visiting queen is from the Kingdom of Endymion, and the mother of Prince Endymion.

If Karin was mistaken for the queen, then the people of England would have given up on the search prematurely: meaning she will be killed, Prince Endymion will never be born, and none of the events relating to the Sailor Scouts will ever occur. Percy breaks down, remembering how many times I have told him about the troubles of messing with the space-time continuum.

There is still hope though: Linda says that if they manage to save Queen Lena before she is slain, everything should return to normal. Linda helps Percy back up on his feet. And with a modified air soft gun and hammer in her possession, Linda joins Percy as the two begin their search for Queen Lena.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 3: Webbed Warrior

Having exhausted themselves searching for any clues relating to Queen Lena, Percy and Linda stop by a tavern located in a village north of London. From the battles they waged with all the imps in between their departure from Corfe Castle and now, they had found out that Queen Lena is being held in a holy place. Just as they were about to give up, the pair is approached by Erik the Red, who joyfully greets Percy. He tells the two about a strange place on the east coast of the country he saw when he was arriving from Norway. A church dubbed the Canterbury Cathedral had an ominous black cloud hanging over it. Gathering their supplies, Percy and Linda thank the explorer for his advice and make their way towards the east coast.

Night has fallen by the time they reach the Canterbury Cathedral, as candle light shines through the stain glass windows. When they enter the building though, they are greeted by four singing nuns, thanking the lord for bestowing upon them these weary travelers. Percy and Linda explore the main room hoping to find something suspicious, but to no luck. That is, until Percy finds a golden hairpin on the steps of the altar. The nuns let out a deafening shriek and strip from their outfits, revealing themselves as half snakelike creatures from the waist down.

Percy tries to attack two of them with a Cyclone Slash, but their scales are like armor that resists his blade. Linda is also in a tight jam, unable to cause any damage even though the pellets of her air-soft gun are basically metal marbles the size of her thumbnail. One snake nun manages to coil her way around Linda and prepares to bite her head off, but she manages to pull out her hammer and smack it in the face. Getting some distance between her and it, Linda pulls out her flamethrower and finds out that the snake nuns are weak to fire. She tells Percy to try another Cyclone Slash, and as he starts to spin, she shoots her flamethrower at him. Due to the high velocity Percy is spinning at, he creates a flaming tornado that sucks in and incinerates two of the snake nuns.

The fourth snake nun slithers around the duo and attempts to kill Linda by surprise, but then a long sticky tongue stretches across the room and pulls the youma towards it, where it meets a double edge iron sword face first. The owner of the blade turns out to be an anthromorphic bull frog, that can talk no less. Linda is immediately freaked out that such a creature exists, while Percy keeps his saber at the ready, remember the stories I told him about battling the frog knights on the Isle of Endymion.

The frog tells them that he means them no harm, and that he only came here chasing the youmas he noticed carrying Queen Lena. Percy and Linda look at each other, and come to the same agreement: Even though she is afraid of slimy creatures, Linda and Percy truly need all the help they can get saving the queen. The frog tells them that they can call him Buffer (a bizarre attempt at combining bull and frog). As the three explore the main hall, Percy slips and accidently lands on keyboard of the organ. He notices that one of the keys is broken and tries to push it back into place. Just then, a doorway opens in the corner adjacent to the organ, and the three heroes go inside.

The group encounters a good handful of youma as they travel through the depths of the cathedral, but none of them were a match for the three of them working together, until a Winged Diablo ambushed them and took a bite at Linda's leg. Percy launches himself at the youma, severing one of its horns, but Linda stops him before he can kill it, saying she has a plan. She pulls out of her bag a strange device that fires a strange ray at the youma, which suddenly calls her master and asks for her bidding. What she used on it was a Hypno-Ray. Buffer then licks at Linda's injured leg, which at first startles her, but then she notices that her leg has been healed. Buffer reveals that his saliva has healing properties, so he will be able to keep the three of them alive.

Using their new guide, the three heroes are taken straight to the deepest part of the cathedral, where to their surprise; they are greeted by the chancellor of Corfe Castle. Percy only caught a glimpse of him while he was there, so he never thought of him as someone important. Behind him stood a woman who looked much like Karin, but slightly older looking and with her hair in a single ponytail, and a second chancellor tied up. The first chancellor suddenly says that he has no need for his human form any longer, and transforms in front of everyone into a blob of youma with three stubby arms on each side and two horns on his head. He claims himself as Bleckenstein.

Percy and Buffer both charge at the youma and slash at it in an X-formation, but Bleckenstein easily recovers from this and fires off its arms as missiles, and manages to regrow more to shoot off. One of the arms hits the Winged Diablo through the chest, ending its life prematurely. Linda tries to roast Bleckenstein with her flamethrower, but it proves to be ineffective against the blubbery mass. Bleckenstein then starts to rampage across the room, attempting to ram into the heroes, but they keep jumping out of the way until he manages to get a blow on Percy. As the youma towers over him, Buffer uses his tongue to keep him from attacking Percy.

Percy then notices two things, a solid spot in between Bleckenstein's eyes, and white aura surrounding his saber. Bleckenstein gets off his feet and ends up flying towards Buffer, slamming him into a wall. Just as the beast starts charging at Percy again, Percy uses his newest technique on Bleckenstein: the Slash of Light. Percy slashes towards the youma sending that white aura surrounding his saber towards it and striking it in between the eyes. Bleckenstein says he will have his revenge as he explodes, leaving only scattered dust. Linda unties Queen Lena and the real Chancellor, who thank the heroes for coming to their rescue.

Once back at Corfe Castle, King Edward is astonished by the story the Chancellor tells him, but is pleased that the real Queen is safe. Queen Lena states that their kingdoms should create stronger legal systems to uphold the law. She also comments that she hopes the stress of all this does not upset her child. King Edward looks at her skeptically, so the queen reveals she is two weeks pregnant right now.

Meanwhile, in the guest chamber, Percy and Linda notice a peculiar glow as a figure materializes in front of them. Karin has come back into existence. Linda tells her she is glad she has returned, calling her Princess Karina. Karin is shocked that Linda and Percy know of her true identity, and feels that was the main reason they came to rescue her. Percy reassures her by telling her he did not know she was a princess until after she disappeared, and that she is a real close friend of his. Karin wipes the tears of joy out of her eyes and embraces Percy.

The three bid farewell to King Edward and Queen Lena, wishing her a happy vacation, and hoping she gives birth to a healthy child (but not telling her who that child will be). Outside the throne room, the three notice Buffer at the top of the staircase looking crestfallen. He felt that it was his duty to protect Queen Lena, and that he failed, vowing that he will go into hiding with what little honor he feels he has left. Before exiting the gate, he turns back to Percy, telling him he has great potential with a blade and must never wary from the path of the sword. Linda comments that not all frogs are as bad as she thought.

Borrowing an iron crossbow from one of the soldiers to give Karin a way to defend herself (as she was trained in archery by Raye Hino), the group makes their way back to the White Cliffs of Dover. Karin notices a bloody scar along Percy's face from their battle with Bleckenstein on the way back. She holds up her and as a yellow aura surrounds it. Percy's scar vanishes from his face, as Karin reveals she has had these healing powers ever since childhood. Once the group makes it back to the White Cliffs of Dover, Linda pulls out a strange key like device and hopes her mother's theory proves true. She holds the key skyward as it begins to glow and the sphere that brought them to this point of time opens back up. They enter the sphere and make their journey home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 4: Good to be Home?

Once Percy, Karin and Linda are out of the time sphere and back at the fair's teleporter pods, Linda apologizes to Karin for what happened. However, Karin doesn't mind whatsoever, not only was it a fun adventure, but she has made a few new friends out of it. Linda looks up to the sky and sees that the Sun is starting to set. She tells Percy that he should take Karin back to the Crystal Palace; she has some work to do with one of her inventions.

While walking through the garden that surrounds the Palace, Percy decides to ask Karin what compelled her to flee from the Palace in the first place. As far back as she could remember, Karin's father, King Endymion, never let her go beyond the garden without an escort of some kind. She was truly jealous at how much freedom her elder sister Rini got due to her status as Sailor Mini Moon. She really wanted just a day of freedom just to see what it was like to be an ordinary girl, and the results, while unexpected, were ultimately satisfying.

Once back inside the Palace, Percy and Karin are approached by a tall gentleman with pure white hair. Karin says this is Artemis, the Chancellor of the Moon Kingdom. Under normal circumstances, he and his partner Luna would take the form of cats, but due to Karin's cat allergy, King Endymion has ordered them to remain in their human forms. Artemis put his hands on Karin's shoulders, telling the princess that she has worried much of the kingdom sick. He then turns his attention to Percy and accuses him of kidnapping Princess Karina. He calls in the royal guard to apprehend Percy for crimes against the crown, and despite the backlash the soldiers got from Karin, he gets taken away.

Stripped of his weapon and armor, Percy is put on trial for false crimes, though Nix suddenly appears in his appears in his human form (tall and lanky with light brown hair and a moustache) claiming to be here to defend Percy Tajiro. The mere mention of his last name causes murmuring among the crowd, surprised that the son of I, Captain Tajiro, would end up as such a felon. Artemis takes the stand as the prosecutor.

Nix stands up to inform the court that Percy is being charged for a crime that was never committed. No kidnapping took place at all; their meeting was a mere coincidence. Artemis does point out though that Percy did invite the Princess to join him, he then approaches Percy and asks him who started the confrontation. Percy tells him that neither of them saw where they were going and bumped into each other by complete accident. Artemis then continues to say that there were several witnesses while they were at Linda's _sideshow_ who saw the two of them disappear, and that a couple of them have come to testify.

Three people approach the stand: the blacksmith Malcom, the paranoid old man, and the little girl. The old man sides with the court stating that he saw Percy pick up his sack of food and that he was trying to take it for himself. Malcom and the little girl side with Percy, with Malcom saying he noticed Percy's unwillingness to give up selling him Karin's locket to buy one of his silver katanas and opting to spend his own money on a bronze saber instead, while the little girl says that Percy only touched the old man's food because he was trying to get her kitty back for her. Artemis is not fazed by this though, and concludes that Percy abducted Princess Karina for ransom. Percy intervenes by saying he never knew that Karin was a princess, and that all he saw in her was a cute girl that appeared lonely.

At this time, the seven jurors reveal that they have reached a verdict: three of the jurors find him not guilty, three of the jurors find him guilty, and the head of the jury finds him….. NOT GUILTY! The judge then declares that while Percy did not kidnap Princess Karina, the fact remains that he refused to take her home, and sentences him to 3 days in the dungeons. The soldiers come into the court room and grab Percy by his arms, but Karin enters claiming for them to stop. King Endymion then approaches the commotion and tells his daughter that the law is the law, and that there is no way around it; Percy must pay for the punishment bestowed upon him. Percy is dragged out of the court room, with Nix declaring that he will get help getting Percy free.

As he is guided to the prison tower, Percy tries to think of the positives of his situation. Once put in front of the warden, Artemis lies claiming that Percy is a terrorist that tried to overthrow the crown and must be executed in three days, even showing paperwork to put truth behind his lie. Percy struggles to get free claiming that Artemis is lying, but the warden calls in the prison guard who knocks Percy out cold. How will he get out of this?


	6. Chapter 5

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 5: The Great Escape

When Percy comes to, he finds himself in a jail cell. He takes a look outside through the window to find he is still in the prison towers, and notices how high in the sky the Sun is. He calls to the guards to find out that he has been out cold for a full day, and that his execution will take place the day after tomorrow. They then ask him what he prefers, hanging or the guillotine. Percy steps away from the door and looks at his bed to see a sack sitting on it. The guards say it is a gift to him from the jury. When Percy opens it, he finds the sack is filled with several herbs.

Percy tries to think of a way to escape, but the only option he has right now is to bang on the cell door. This pisses off one of the guards enough to come into Percy's cell and punch him in the stomach. As the guard turns away, Percy grabs the guards guard's sword and scabbard. The guard turns around only to be jabbed in the stomach by his own blade's sheath. The other guard enters the cell to see what the commotion is, but Percy slipped by him and locked him in the cell instead. Percy then unsheathes the sword to find out it is a silver katana made by Malcom. Pleased by his new find Percy makes his way up the tower in an attempt to escape.

As Percy makes his way up the tower, he notices all the guards on patrol. Using the shadows to his advantage, Percy sneaks up on a guard whenever he can and knocks them unconscious. On his way up, Percy hears some crying from an opened cell. He takes a peak to find someone locked in a guillotine. It was Fret, the son of the local market owner. Fret tells Percy that he was mistaken for a member of a group of thieves staying at the local inn by the Crystal Tokyo Soldiers, and that he is the last one to be executed. He pleads for Percy to rescue him.

Just then, a thumping noise enters the room and Percy is approached by a one-eyed beast in armor. Percy immediately identifies it as a youma, but wonders why such a thing is in Crystal Tokyo. The youma takes a swing at Percy with its large, spiked club, but due to its terrible depth perception, it cannot hit Percy. Percy soon gets close to the beast and decapitates it. He is impressed at how clean of a sweep his new katana can do. Percy frees Fret from the guillotine and guides him to an open window with a vine beside it. The vine is only strong enough to carry one of them, so Percy tells Fret to take the vine and get home. Fret thanks Percy for his help and wishes him luck escaping.

Percy soon reaches the highest room of the tower, the warden's room. However, the warden notices him and runs up the stairs to the bridge. Percy then hears a thump and notices the warden fall back down the stairs with a large bump on his forehead. Linda descends down the stairs and tells Percy that she has come to save him, but it appears he was doing fine on his own. The duo prepares to make their way up to the bridge, but Linda notices a certain paper in the warden's jacket. It appears to be the owner's manual for a tank called the Drake: "_The head of the tank can repair damage to the body, and holds a special shielding device to absorb damage from fire and lighting. The tank is unstoppable unless the head is destroyed."_

Percy and Linda climb the stairs and begin to cross the bridge; however, Artemis interrupts their crossing, telling them no one is allowed to escape from the prison towers. He pulls out a tiny remote and pushes a button on it, and soon a loud rumbling approaches them as a tank in the form of a dragon comes onto the bridge. Percy and Linda realize that this must be the Drake they had just read about.

The Drake opens its mouth to breath fire upon the two of them, while a missile launcher pops out of its back and fires explosive rounds upon them. With so much activity going on, Percy and Linda have little chance of attacking. Linda soon gets an opening and fires her newly modified gun (which is now a laser pistol) straight at the Drake's mouth, disabling the flamethrower. The Drake revs up its spiked wheels and charges straight toward Linda, but Percy pushes her out of the way and grabs onto the tank's neck as it rams him.

Percy sees a strange wire in the mouth of the tank that is trying to fix the flamethrower, but Percy doesn't give it the chance to do so and slices the head off. The missile launcher aims straight at him, but Percy jams it with his silver katana, disabling the Drake's ranged capabilities. Finally, he slashes off one of the wheels while Linda shoots off the other one.

The Drake shuts down, but Artemis and two technicians run up to it and see if it can be salvageable. One of the missiles falls out of the Drake, unfortunately, and blows up that part of the bridge. Noticing the chancellor and technicians are now hanging off the side of the bridge for their dear lives, Percy and Linda cross to the other side of the bridge and make their way down to the main floor of the Crystal Palace. However, the soldiers take note of them and give chase to the escaping duo. As they are cornered just before reaching the entrance, everyone hears the voice of Princess Karina telling the soldiers to let her friends go.

Karin approaches them all dressed in the traditional Moon Princess dress, but with her crossbow strapped to her. Just then, Artemis runs into the room in his cat form, declaring the arrival of King Endymion. The king tells her to stop defending Percy and that the throne comes before personal desires. Karin snaps at her father, telling him she is a person first and a princess second, and that she never wanted to be a princess in the first place if it meant all these limitation. She pulls of the skirt part of her dress to reveal she was wearing a white sleeveless jumpsuit held up by a gold belt. She tells her father she hates him and that she's leaving with Percy and Linda.

The three of them escape to the forested part of the garden, but the soldiers are hot on their tail. They soon find themselves at a dead end, but when hope seems lost, Linda notices the Time Key is pulsing and pulls it out. As she points it to where it is pulsing the fastest, a time sphere opens up in front of them. Artemis and the soldiers then show up and he tells them to stop resisting capture, but the three of them jump into the time sphere as it closes around them. Artemis is left in shock. Where did Princess Karina and her friends go?


	7. Chapter 6

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 6: Beyond Belief

When the time sphere disappears from around them, Percy, Karin and Linda find themselves in a strange derelict building. Linda takes a look at the room's composition and finds that it's almost entirely metal. The trio exits the building only to come across a horrifying view: the landscape is colored a dead brown with no sign of plant life, and the atmosphere is not only filled with flying debris, but it's almost impossible to breath. Karin spots a dome like building to the south of them, and they make a break for it.

Inside, they find a group of humans wrapped up in old blankets, each with a miserable look on their face. Percy approaches one of the men and asks what is going on. He replies that the world has been like this for as long as anyone can remember, and that if they want any real information they must cross a dangerous landfill known as Zone 25. Linda tells them that they don't have any means of breathing the air outside. A merchant overhears this and sells the three of them each a breathing apparatus to survive outside. The man gives them one last piece of information before they leave: in Zone 25, there are these strange creatures that seem to be immune to all sorts of physical attacks.

As they cross Zone 25, Percy, Karin and Linda come across all sorts of strange mutated creatures, including octopi, flowers, rats, and slugs. Luckily, Percy's silver katana is able to cut clean through them all, not to mention Karin's and Linda's amazing accuracy with their crossbow and laser pistol. Suddenly, out from the rubble emerges a large red mutant that is so mutated, the trio cannot identify what it once was. Percy tries to attack it with Cyclone Slash, but it does not even leave a scar. The mutant slaps all three of them with its tentacles and then charges at Linda with a head butt. Linda pulls out her flamethrower and manages to fend off the beast. It sets its eyes on Percy, and launches its tongue at him.

Percy starts to collapse as the tongue drains him of his energy. Desperate, Karin uses her new technique, Mentality Snapper, where she places her index and middle fingers on her temples and fires a beam of energy from the symbol of the Moon Kingdom that appears briefly on her forehead. The mutant lets go of Percy and now starts sucking on the garbage, it has become confused. Percy and Linda finish off together with her flamethrower and the Slash of Light. All three of them have been severely wounded from this battle, but Karin has an idea. She has Percy use his Cyclone Slash while she aims her healing aura at him. All three are washed with a wave of healing energy and become fully revitalized.

The trio eventually makes it across Zone 25, only to see more of the same dead wasteland surrounding a silver dome. They duck into the dome and find that it is safe to breath in it. An old man approaches them and asks them where they came from. He is shocked to hear they came across Zone 25, and informs the other people of the dome about them. The old man introduces himself as Hubert, elder of Silva Dome. He would have offered them some food, but their main supplies have run out and the man they sent to their food storage has not yet returned. Percy and his friends volunteer to get the food in exchange for some information. Hubert tells them that there is a supercomputer right next to the food storage room that will tell them anything they need to know.

Percy and the girls climb down the ladder and make their way towards the food storage room based on the directions given to them by Hubert. However, the path was laced with multiple robots that tried to impede on their spelunking. They eventually reach the door that's suppose to lead to the food storage. Once they pass the door though, an alarm sounds off, and a giant robot joined by two small pods falls from the ceiling. The robot declares itself the Guardian of Silva Dome, and that it will destroy all outsiders.

Percy and Linda try to take them all out at once with the Flaming Tornado, but only the pods seem to take damage; the Guardian absorbs the fire into its body. The pods fire missiles at them in retaliation. Karin manages to land an arrow into the Guardians armor, but one of the pods responds to this and removes the arrow, while the other pod quickly repairs the damaged area. The guardian then fires a laser at the three of them that cuts straight through the floor. Percy then realizes that if they want to take out the Guardian, they'll have to destroy the pods first.

Percy waits for the pods to line up just right, and then takes them both out with the Slash of Light. The Guardian starts to go berserk and rapidly fires lasers at the group. Suddenly, as the group begins to tire out, the Guardian stops moving and begins counting down from 10. The trio fears it will destroy them all when it reaches zero, so Karin and Linda both shoot it in the chest, revealing its fuel cell. Percy then charges at the machine and stabs it as it reaches 1. The Guardian powers down and falls over. Karin heals the party after this as Linda approaches the supercomputer. She says it will take awhile to decipher, so Percy and Karin should enter the food storage to find something for the people to eat.

To Percy and Karin's shock, almost all the food in the storage has become rotten and stale. The only edible substance to be found is a seed in the hand of a dead man. This must be the guy that Hubert sent to retrieve the food. Both of them reach out for the seed, brushing each other's hands in the process. Percy and Karin both look at each other, with a small smile and a blush on both of their faces. Karin picks up the seed and the two of them exit the food storage.

Linda tells them that she found something out: there is a time sphere that can take them back home far to the east in the Beta Dome. Karin then pushes a button, curious as to what it does, as an image is projected on screen. It starts outs all peaceful, but suddenly an explosion occurs and a large hole opens up on one of the continents. A hideous creature emerges from the hole and rains destruction upon the entire world, leaving only a few survivors. The day of this recording is called the Day of the Chaos Spawn, and the year, 3999!

Linda looks at how long ago this was recorded, and to her shock, that was 965 years ago. They are in the year 4964! She and Percy look down in disappointment, sad that this is how their future is going to turn out. But Karin puts a brave look on her face: She tells Percy and Linda that they will destroy the Chaos Spawn and save the future thanks to the Time Key. Percy and Linda's frowns become looks of determination, and the trio stacks their hands together and throws them up. For the Future!

They head back up to the main part of the dome, and tell Hubert what they found out. He is skeptical at what they're talking about, and disappointed that the only piece of food they could find was a seed. Karin tells them that they must not give up hope, and to plant the seed to see if it will grow anything. Hubert gets a small glimmer in his eyes and hands Percy a strange key. He tells them that it is to a special Jet Car that he used in his youth to cross Zone 36, the only connection between Silva Dome and Beta Dome. The trio gets wished good luck as they put on their breathing apparatuses and continue on their journey.

The group enters Zone 36, and take note of the Jet Car Hubert told them about, impressed at how great of condition it is in. Just then, a swarm of robots surround them, preparing to attack, but a voice calls out, telling them to lay off. The robot all refer the voice as Big Brother, and a unique robot with the ability to transform into a motorcycle approaches them. The robot introduces himself as Hot Rodger, the fastest robot in the world. He takes a note of the key to the Jet Car that Percy has and assumes he is here to challenge him to a race, which is the only way he'll let anyone cross Zone 36. Knowing this is the only way back home, Percy accepts this challenge.

Rodger tells Percy that the Jet Car has one Nitrous Charge that will give him one boost if he wants to assure victory. And with that piece of advice, the drag race begins. Percy and Rodger are neck and neck for the entire race, with only one claiming the lead for short periods of time. As they near the finish line, it appears that Rodger is going to win, but Percy activates the Nitrous Charge and flies past him at the last second, winning the race. Rodger collapses as Percy exits the Jet Car, amazed that he actually lost a race. However, he mans up and accepts defeat, allowing Percy and his friends access to the Beta Dome.

As soon as they enter the Beta Dome, the trio is attacked by a group of androids with laser guns. Percy manages to take out one of them with his silver katana, while Linda disables two more with her laser pistol. The fourth one however takes Karin by surprise and shoots her breathing apparatus, destroying it. Percy and Linda manage to save her in the nick of time thanks to the Flaming Tornado.

The group travels deeper into the Beta Dome until they come across another robot, but this one seems inactive. Seeing no harm coming from this robot, Linda pulls out her tools in hopes to revive this machine. After reactivating its power source and giving it a good polish, the robot stands before the group.

The robot is built to look like a human, but is rotund and bulky, with beige and brown plates of metal covering a soft layer of what appears to be black rubber or some other sleek oily material. Its right arm serves as a three-fingered spring loaded mandible (not counting the thumb), while the left serves as a laser cannon. Its scanners have a bluish green hue to them and where its mouth and nose would be are vents. On its back, it has a cooling apparatus in the form of a backpack, with a little chimney for releasing the smoke and steam.

The robot begins to speak, in a very Victorian-esque dialect. Karin introduces herself, Percy and Linda to the robot. The robot asks what happened to all the other humans that were living at the dome with him (as it refers to itself with male pronouns). Linda tells him about what happened nearly a thousand years ago. The robot seems disappointed about this, but quickly perks up and introduces himself. He's designated as BU-268-S, but while Linda finds it cool, Karin thinks he should have a better name. Percy gets the idea that due to the state they found him in, the robot should be called Rusty. The robot adapts to his new name immediately.

Rusty asks the group why they have come to Beta Dome, and Karin tells him that there is a time sphere here that should take them to their home time. Linda's Time Key goes off and points towards a door, indicating where the time sphere is, but none of them are able to open it. Rusty tells them that there is a factory not too far from here that can power up the dome, but the power will only last a short amount of time, so someone has to stay here and open the door as soon as the power goes on. As much as she wants to stay with Percy, Karin volunteers to remain behind since her breathing apparatus was destroyed, not to mention Linda's laser pistol does more damage than her crossbow. Percy, Linda and Rusty leave the Beta Dome and set their sights on the Decrepit Factory.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 7: The Decrepit Factory

Once they enter the Decrepit Factory, Percy and Linda remove their breathing apparatuses. Unlike the domes, the air in the factory is quite stale, but it's still safe to breathe. Near the entry way, the group comes across a control panel. Rusty says that the Factory is locked down by a system known as Security Double Omega, but he has the override code in his software, and types it into the control panel, shutting down the main security of the factory. Unfortunately, this also grants access to the factory to mutants, such a slimy mutant that falls from the ceiling. Rusty analyzes it to find the mutant is made mostly of acid, and is highly vulnerable to light and electricity. Percy destroys it with the Slash of Light, and the group delves deeper into the factory.

As they walk through the factory, taking out acid mutants along the way, the group comes across a room filled with inactive robots. Linda takes a good look at them, impressed at the engineering that went into making the machines. However, she loses her balance and knocks into one, setting off an alarm and activating the robots. Six of them surround Percy and try to bum rush him, but he counters with a Cyclone Slash. Linda pulls out her pistol and starts firing on the machines, much to her unwillingness to do so. Percy notices that Linda's laser pistol is doing more damage than usual, and she reveals that while she was working on Rusty, she took some time off combining parts from her pistol and the plasma guns of the androids from Beta Dome to give it more oomph.

However, this conversation distracts Linda long enough for a robot to tackle her to the ground. It then steps onto her ankle, trying to crush it. As Linda begins to cry out in pain, tears trickling down her face, Rusty's arm shoots off from his body, puncturing the robot, who falls over next to Linda as Rusty's arm retracts to his body. Percy and Rusty approach Linda and Pull up her pant leg to see how bad her injury is: her ankle appears to be fractured and blood is dripping from a spot where the skin was punctured. Rusty aims his laser cannon at Linda, saying he can help her. Percy steps between the two, thinking Rusty means amputation. Linda tells Percy that she trusts Rusty's judgment and tells him to step aside. Rusty fires a clear green laser from his cannon, but instead of severing Linda's foot, the flesh wound heals, and the ankle reforms to its original shape. Rusty says he has both restorative and destructive lasers, and can choose which one to use based on his own free will. Linda thanks Rusty for his help and the group continues their way through the factory.

Eventually the group makes it two what Rusty suspects is the deepest part of the factory, but the generator is guarded by a large door and a pass code. Rusty tries to remember how to get past this door, but the only thing that comes to mind is the word "BARGY". Percy tries to think what BARGY means when he takes a look at the panel next to the door and notes four buttons on it color red, yellow, blue and green. These colors? BARGY? It suddenly comes to Percy: he approaches the panel and pushes the buttons in the order blue, red, green, yellow. The door to the generator opens up to them. Linda approaches Percy, telling him she is impressed he could figure it out like that.

The group approaches the generator, with Percy and Linda wondering how to activate it. Rusty places his hand into the machine and twists it. This activates the emergency power for about a minute. Back at the Beta Dome, Karin notes the power turning on and presses the button to the time sphere's room, opening it up just as the power goes back off. Back in the Decrepit Factory, an alarm goes off telling all personnel to evacuate the building immediately. As they make their way back, the group notices the walls trying to crush them. Rusty fires a blue laser from his cannon whenever the walls are shut, welding them shut for good.

Just before they reach the exit, six more robot appear out of nowhere, and except for being colored blue, they all look just like Rusty. Rusty claims that they are his brother units, BU-265-P to BU-271-V. The other BU series bots are not as thrilled as Rusty is to see them though. They claim that he is a defect and a traitor and start to wail on him. Percy rushes in to try and stop them, but Rusty tells him to his brothers alone. After they finish beating him up, they stuff him into a trash compactor and turn their sights to Percy and Linda. They all bum rush the duo, but Percy and Linda counter with the Flaming Tornado, turning them all into scrap metal.

They pull Rusty out of the trash compactor, and to their relief, he can still be saved. Putting on their breathing apparatuses, Percy and Linda carry Rusty with them back to Beta Dome, with Karin helping them out once they get inside. While Linda repairs him, Rusty asks Linda if they are trying to save the world. Linda confirms this and asks Rusty what he's going to do once he is repaired. Rusty is surprised by this, as he was never asked such a question before. He ponders the question throughout the entire night.

Once morning arrives (or what they believe is morning due to the thick cloud cover), Rusty has decided that he wants to join Linda and her friends in their mission to destroy the Chaos Spawn. Overjoyed by the addition of their new ally, the four of them go through the now opened door and enter the time sphere. And so the journey continues!


	9. Chapter 8

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 8: City of the Damned

Expecting to pop up somewhere in Crystal Tokyo, Percy and his friends are surprised to find themselves in a unique location. The only souls around for them to talk with are a man garbed in a drench coat and bowler hat with a cane, and a strange cat-bear hybrid. The man takes note of them and welcomes them to the Gate of Time. Linda is curious as to how such a thing could have happened, so the man explains the situation to her.

Under normal circumstances, a Time Key would take a person to their destination without much hassle. However, both those created by the Guardians of Time and hand-made like Linda's have difficulty transfer groups of four or more people, so in those cases, they are taken to the Gate of Time. Karin assumes that one of them must be left behind in order to return home. Rusty volunteers to remain at the Gate of Time, thinking he may draw too much attention in their time. The man tells them he will allow them to return to the Gate anytime if they ever need to alternate their party.

Before they take the time sphere the man says is supposed to take them back to their own time, the strange creature. The creature introduces himself as the master of all magic, Merlin the Magician. Percy is skeptical about this as the Merlin he heard about is supposed to be human. The creature surrounds himself in a cloud of smoke, and with a poofing noise, transforms into an elderly man with a long grey robe and grey pointy hat with a large brim pointing outward.

Merlin tells them he can sense magical potential coming from all of them, and each of them have a different elemental property: Percy's is Light, Karin's is Water (specifically Ice), and Linda's is Fire. Rusty also approaches wondering what his magical potential is; sadly, Merlin says he has no magical abilities because he is not alive. Although, his offensive laser does seem to have similarities to the fourth type of magic he's studied: Shadow. Merlin grants the group the ability to use magic. Percy can now use Supreme Thunder, Karin can now use Ice Storm, and Linda can now use Fireball Flash.

With their new abilities in tow, Percy, Karin and Linda step into the time sphere, only to emerge from it in some one's closet. They look around the room they landed in the home of two imps. Though surprised by the sudden intrusion, the two Youma bring no harm to the trio. Karin asks where they are, and to their surprise, they landed in Medina, a city deep in the Middle East. The two imps warn them that not all the Youma in the city are as peaceful as they are.

As they walk through the city, Percy notices that all the Youma, while not attacking them, are giving them a dirty look. It is not until one Youma approaches them that they learn why. Back in the 21st century, Medina was a city for the Muslims, and one of their holiest books, the Qur'an, stated that not Muslims are forbidden to enter the city's core. Since this city is now their home, the Youmas respect this by keeping humans out of the city's core due to the alliance they made with the Muslims during the Arab-Byzantine Wars.

The trio soon comes across a large group of Youma worshipping a statue. The statue is supposed to be of the most powerful warrior to ever exist in the Negaverse's history, Grand General Pherrite, who they claim died in their final battle against the Moon Kingdom over 2000 years ago! Percy and Karin both remember the stories I and King Endymion told them respectively of our fight with the Four Generals: Jedite, Neflite, Zoycite and Malachite, but the statue of Pherrite looked nothing like them. It had long light blue hair, pointed ears and fangs, blood red eyes, formidable muscle mass, a red cloak, dark magenta leggings, and leather gauntlets, boots and a chest plate. In both hands, it is holding a wicked looking scythe.

Not wanting any more dirty looks from the Youma, the trio leaves the city, arriving southwest at the Red Sea. They see a lone cabin sitting along the coast, and when they enter, they find out this is the home of the great blacksmith Malcom, who Percy and Karin had met earlier at the Crystal Tokyo Fair. He takes note of the groups equipment, Malcom offers them newer, stronger weapons and armor for the right price. Percy gets a new crimson katana, Karin a new crossbow with a longer firing range, a titanium vests for all three of them.

Percy then tells Malcom that they need to get back to Crystal Tokyo and if he knows a way back. Malcom tells them that there is a cave not too far from his house with a special portal that should take them back to Crystal Tokyo. He warns them though that the cave will be hectic for them if they do not know any magic (luckily they do). With a thank you to the man, the trio makes their way to the cave.

Through the cave, the group is attacked by numerous Youma, including those that bear resemblance to armadillos, bats, plants and insects, but thanks to the magic abilities they learned from Merlin, the beasts are no match for them. Once they make it very deep into the cave however, they are ambushed by a large purple Youma with large horns, Hellman. Hellman tells them to hit him with everything they got, but they remain cautious, fearing what he would do if they attack. Enraged by them not falling for his trick, Hellman charges at them, but Percy responds by using Supreme Thunder.

Hellman shakes this off though, and continues to bum rush Percy. Karin stops him in his track with Ice Storm, and then rushes to Percy to see if he's ok. Linda pulls out her plasma pistol and shoots Hellman in the eye, but Hellman unleashes a large blast of water, sending the trio slamming right into the walls of the cave. Karin and Linda get up and attack him together with Ice Storm and Fireball Flash, combining the attacks into a more powerful one, Frost Flare. Hellman is stunned by the great impact of this dual attack, and so Percy finishes him off with Supreme Thunder. With his last words, Hellman claims the Youma would have taken over the world had Pherrite been successful in summoning the Chaos Spawn. This gives the heroes a huge clue relating to their mission, and so they agree that their next stop is to head back to the middle ages and find Pherrite.

They jump into the portal, which acts like a whirlpool, and are dropped off at Linda's house on the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo. The group still has some errands to run around town before heading back to the middle ages. They first stop by Linda's house to check on her parents. Her father is out at the moment, but Amy, pleased to see her daughter, informs her that she has just finished a new fire-resistant vest just for her. Linda happily takes it and thanks her mother. The group next heads to the market for some new supplies, but due to the help he gave him earlier, Fret gives Percy a healthy supply of food and drink as thanks for saving his life.

Finally, Percy decides he needs to head home to see how I am doing. He opens the doors and notices me sitting at the table with Nix. He calls out to me, and I turn around to see him standing in the entry way. I run up to my son and embrace him, worried about what I heard about his execution and disappearance. I then take a look to see both Linda and Princess Karina with him. The princess gets embarrassed and asks me to just call her Karin. I then ask my son where he has been all this time. The news is not good.

Nix and I are amazed about Percy and his friends' travels across time, yet keeping the space-time continuum in balance. But when he brings up the Chaos Spawn, Nix snaps, claiming I had destroyed every incarnation back when I travelled the world as Sailor Kuiper. Percy then brings up that the Chaos Spawn was summoned by Pherrite before in the Middle Ages; my look of shock becomes determination. I pick up my halberd, claiming I will finish my destiny in destroying every incarnation of Chaos, but a sharp pain goes through my back as I collapse. I have become too old for combat. Percy helps me back up and tells me he has what it takes to save the world as long as he has his friends. I smile to my son, proud of his courage and trust. We all head to the teleporter pods, where Nix and I wish Percy, Linda and Karin good luck on their mission. Nix comments that Percy reminds him of me at that age, always looking for adventure.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 9: Rise of a Hero

Percy, Karin and Linda arrive at the White Cliffs of Dover, and make their way back to London. This time, whenever any imps get the jump on them, they manage to take them out in one shot without any hassle. When they get back to London, they start to hear the townsfolk talk about two things: One, a hero has been said to have appeared to the north in Scotland with many believing it to be a relative of this Sir Aaron, and Two, young King Edward the Martyr has fallen ill. The trio heads for Corfe Castle to check up on him.

Once they arrive at Corfe Castle, the guards stop them from entering at first. But when they see who they are and remember them, they are allowed access to the Castle. They enter the bed chamber of the king, and see Queen Lena is at his bedside, having not yet returned to the Kingdom of Endymion. They also note that her belly seems to have swollen a bit more from pregnancy, so they assume it's been a few weeks since they were last in the Middle Ages. She tells Percy and his friends that she refuses to leave England in its current state until the King recovers.

Just then, a messenger boy shows up and tells the queen of an assault on the soldiers of the Northern Front at Huntingdon Bridge, and they are short on food supplies at the moment. Percy rushes to the castle kitchen with the queen and messenger boy to pass on the message to the head chef, who is the older brother of the knight commander of the Northern Front. The head chef is reluctant to help that fool (as he calls him) as the king comes first. Queen Lena snaps at him, telling him that if the Northern Front is wiped out, there will be no king to save. The head chef then has a change of heart and gives Percy a large sack of jerky to give to the Northern Front. Percy thanks the head chef, and then meets up with Karin and Linda to head north to Huntingdon Bridge.

Night has fallen and rain is coming down hard by the time the trio reaches Huntingdon Bridge. They spot the knight commander carrying two of his troops away from the bridge. He tells Percy that several of his men have passed out from hunger, but hope returns to his face when he sees the jerky sack Percy is carrying. He takes the troops to the camp ground as Percy hands him the jerky. After a good meal, the troops are revitalized and ready for action once more.

Suddenly, a flaming arrow whizzes past them all. They turn to see a Muslim man holding a long bow right at them all. He screams out, alerting a large group of Muslims to attack the camp. The knight commander gives Percy a golden helmet to protect himself with, and then joins his soldiers in the next battle of the Arab-Byzantine War. Percy, Karin and Linda sneak past the battle, watching all the while as the soldiers lay waste on the Muslims. Victory seems near until one Muslim holds up a strange scepter that shoot a black bolt into the sky. An entire army of Youma comes down from the northern hills, with claws and teeth bared at the soldiers.

The beasts try to cross the bridge, but Percy and his friends work their skills to keep them at bay. By combining the Slash of Light with the Frost Flare, about 80% of the Youmas are taken out. One large, green, imp-like Youma approaches them, introducing himself as Venom, one of the three Mighty Youma of Pherrite. He unexpectedly thanks the trio for slaughtering his troops, as he uses his powers to take their remains and combine them into one giant undead Youma, Skelezomb!

Skelezomb comes at Karin and tries to bite her, but she manages to dodge at the last minute. Percy tries to come at it with a Cyclone Slash, but it just jumps up and out of the way. Linda pulls out her newest invention, a Napalm Grenade, and throws it at the creature's legs just as it lands. Skelezomb screeches out in pain as its legs are charred and weakened. Percy takes this opportunity and unleashes Supreme Thunder onto Skelozomb's legs, destroying them completely.

Skelezomb begins to rage and float in midair, firing a nasty beam straight at Linda, knocking her into the river. It begins to float higher up, but Percy is not about to let it get away with what it did to Linda. His legs suddenly start to feel lighter, and he makes a great leap into the air, going much higher than Skelezomb, and begins to come down onto the undead monster with his newest technique, the Great Cleaver. Karin shoots up her Ice Storm and it hits Percy's crimson katana just before he reaches Skelezomb, turning it into the Great Ice Cleaver. His blade goes clean through Skelezomb, as the Youma disappears in a cloud of dust.

Venom begins to panic and fleas the area with the rest of his Youma. Percy and Karin look off the bridge and see Linda crawling out of the river. She doesn't seem too badly hurt thanks to her new vest. Looking back at the battlefield, they see the last remaining Muslims fleeing. The knight commander approaches the three of them and thanks them for keeping the supernaturals away from their battle, but unless their fortress is destroyed, the Muslims will just come back and try to destroy them again. Percy vows he and his friends will take out the Youma and continue their way north.

The group eventually makes it to the small village of Nottingham. Here, the story of the mysterious hero is more detailed. It is supposedly a young boy from the village of Edinburgh. Exhausted from the long road they traveled, the group goes to rest at the local inn. While there, they run into a familiar face: Erik the Red. He is pleased to see Percy after a while, and tells him he got a good word from the village elder about some legendary treasure that is supposedly on an island far to the northwest of there. He is also feeling quite generous and decides to pay the rent for Percy and his friends for the night (namely bed and food).

The next morning, Percy and his friends hit up the market for fresh supplies of food and water. While going around town, they also begin hearing more about this mysterious Sir Aaron. Percy approaches a fryer and asks him about Sir Aaron. Sir Aaron was a proud knight that once served King Edward's father, King Edgar the Peaceful. He was good with a blade; it was consider a blessing to learn anything from him. Unfortunately, he and his only apprentice, Squire Luke, disappeared 10 years ago and have not been heard since. Many believe they were killed by Supernaturals. It is also said that he had with him the legendary sword Excalibur.

Percy and the girls agree that their next destination should be Edinburgh. Along the way, they pass by Sherwood Forest, where they hear the cry of a woman. When they find her, she says she was attacked by a strange green creature. Percy and his friends head deeper into the forest until they find a hole that leads to an underground hideout. Once they set foot into it though, they are ambushed by this mysterious character. Light shines through the hole to reveal that the mysterious creature was none other than Buffer, the frog that helped Percy and Linda save Queen Lena.

Buffer is happy to see them again, but asks them what brings them so far north. Karin tells him about King Edward's illness and what Queen Lena is doing. Buffer turns away sadly, telling them to leave him alone. He also tells them that the only things that can put a stop to Pherrite are Excalibur and the Brooch of Aaron. The trio wonders about how Buffer knows so much, but their current objective is too important to think over this one right now.

Eventually, they arrive at Edinburgh, where everyone is in a frenzy about how the great hero, a young boy named Thomas, had gone into the mountains to the northwest to find Excalibur. The trio goes around town to see if they can gather any more information about this Thomas. They arrive at one house where a woman is stressing out on how to feed her family. Percy still has a bit of jerky left over from the head chef, and gives it to the woman for no pay at all. The woman is overjoyed by this and vows to teach this kind of generosity to her children.

They soon reach the home of Thomas, but the only people there are his father and grandfather. His father is too big headed thinking about how great of a hero is son will be due him having found the Brooch of Aaron, but his grandfather tells them that Thomas told him he picked up the brooch after it was dropped by a strange frog like creature. The trio realizes that the Brooch must actually belong to Buffer, and that the kid is in terrible danger. After stopping by the market to get headgear for Karin and Linda (the only thing they had for women's headgear were berets), they make their way to the northwest mountains, to find Thomas and Excalibur!


	11. Chapter 10

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 10: The Sword in the Stone

Percy, Linda and Karin arrive at the base of the northwest mountains of Scotland. They don't travel more than a few steps when they hear the screaming voice of a boy coming down from the mountain. A young clad in armor and a shield comes running down the path. It is quite obvious to the trio that this must be Thomas. Not far behind him is a pair of ogres chasing him, one of them with a hammer. Karin shoots the unarmed one with her crossbow, killing it easily, but Percy is having a hard time against the one with the hammer. Thomas tells them that the hammer is made out of wood, which gives Linda the idea to use Fireball Flash on the beast. The ogre's hammer is burnt to a crisp, and Percy impales the youma. Thomas thanks the group for saving him, and claims it's not worth being considered a hero if it's going to be this hard. He gives Percy the Brooch of Aaron and says he's going back to Edinburgh and will tell everyone the truth about what happened.

The trio continues to climb the mountain path. They encounter several ogres along the way, some of them with hammers, but Linda's Fireball Flash and Napalm Grenades allow them to get by them. Eventually they reach a lone cave carved into the face of the mountain. Inside the cave they find two boys playing together with a ball, and past them, the Sword in the Stone: Excalibur! Percy walks past them to try and take the sword, but the boys take note of him and tell him to stop. The boys spin around rapidly, transforming into impish-elf like creature. They introduce themselves as the guardians of Excalibur: Caledfwich and Calesvol. And if they want Excalibur, they must defeat the pair.

Calesvol comes straight a Percy with a barrage of fists, while Caledfwich attacks Linda and Karin with large gusts of wind. Percy is having the hardest time out of the three; because Calesvol is moving so fast he can't get a good swipe at him. He soon gets fed up with close range combat and zaps Calesvol with Supreme Thunder. Meanwhile, Karin and Linda finally manage to get their footing right against Caledfwich so they can't be blown away, and attack him with Frost Flare.

The two guardians get up from their attacks and looks towards each other with a nod. They begin to perform a strange dance, and then touch their index fingers together, creating a blinding flash. When the light subsides, all the trio sees in the spot where the duo once was is a giant muscular creature. He introduces himself as the fusion of Calesvol and Caledfwich: Volfwich. Volfwich comes at Karin and Linda with a Dual hand Chop, knocking them both into the cave wall. He then turns to Percy and whips up a hurricane to attack him with. Percy instinctively attacks with the Slash of Light, which ends up dissipating the hurricane. Karin heals both herself and Linda while Percy is distracting Volfwich. They then attack him from the back with Frost Flare. Briefly stunned by the pain induced on his backside, Volfwich is unable to do anything while Percy comes at him with the Great Cleaver. Percy cuts the beast clean into as both halves of the beast begin to shine.

Volfwich turns back into Calesvol and Caledfwich. Calesvol tells them to stop fighting, as they have proved their worth. Caledfwich continues in saying that they can have Excalibur. The two turn into small spheres of light. Percy approaches Excalibur to pull it out of the stone, but to the trio's shock, all there is to Excalibur is its hilt, guard, and one tenth of the blade. The rest has been snapped off. The spheres encircle the trio and teleports them all the way back to Sherwood Forest, and then disappear into Excalibur, saying their job is now over.

The group returns to Buffer's hideout and see he is still mope about what they asked him earlier. They hand him the Brooch of Aaron and show him what's left of Excalibur. Buffer turns away from them and takes them to a chest in the corner of his hideout. He opens the chest, and to their surprise, it holds the other half of Excalibur. Linda takes a look at the blade and notices the name of Malcom is written on it. How is this possible? Percy and Linda agree that they must take Excalibur to Malcom and see if he can fix it, but Karin says she will stay behind and keep Buffer company to see if she can cheer him up.

Percy and Linda return to the White Cliffs of Dover and go through the time sphere to the Gate of Time. Rusty greets them and asks why Karin isn't with them. Linda fills him in on what has gone on in the Middle Ages, and just like that, Rusty is back in the party as they take the time sphere to Medina. They quickly exit the city and take the path to Malcom Cottage. Percy presents Malcom with Excalibur, and Malcom is surprised that they managed to find that blade. Sadly he says that he cannot repair the blade without the use of a gem called the Desert Ruby, and most of them were said to have disappeared millennia ago. Rusty informs them that there is still one time sphere in the Gate of Time that they have yet to try and that it will likely take them to a time where the Desert Rubies existed. It's back to the Gate of Time!


	12. Chapter 11

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 11: The Crimson Jewel

Percy, Linda and Rusty go through the time sphere in the Gate of Time that they hope will lead them to a Desert Ruby. When the sphere disappears around them, they find themselves floating in midair along the side of a cliff. They fall from their height only to land in a sand dune. Once they manage to get out of the dune, Rusty accidently steps on the tail of a small lizard, which screams out in pain. Suddenly, a large horde of anthromorphic lizards rise from the sand, claiming the trio will be sacrifices to their leader, the mighty Anubis. The trio backs up to the cliff side, with Percy trying to keep them at bay with Supreme Thunder, Linda with her Plasma Pistol, and Rusty with his laser.

Despite this, more lizards kept popping up when their allies were taken out. Just when hope seems lost, a mysterious figure leaps into the fray and mows through the reptiles with a flurry of punches and kicks. When the light shines into the valley, the figure is revealed to be a woman with a dark tan, long, black hair, sharp brown eyes, and wearing lion skin clothes only covering her cleavage and the area around her waist (which even had a lion's tail).

All but one of the reptiles flees from this, as the one remaining reptile gets a bite at her shoulder. Rusty comes rushing in with a fierce punch, but Linda coats his fist with Fireball Flash. The reptile is knocked away by the flaming fist. The trio turns to the woman to see her licking her own shoulder like she was some sort of feline. She notices them looking at her and begins to talk, but she is speaking in the language of ancient Hebrew, which has been dead for a very long time. Linda expected such a thing to happen in their travels and pulls out a couple of special earpieces to give to herself and Percy. She also attaches a similar device to Rusty's head.

The woman starts to form words in the same language as Percy and his friends, but they come out in fractured sentences, making it somewhat hard to understand. The woman gestures to herself repeating the word "Micah". The group concludes that this must be her name. Micah suddenly approaches the three of them and goes around grabbing and sniffing them. She comments on the strength Percy and Linda have, but is confused when she cannot get a good idea on what Rusty is. Linda spots the necklace around Micah's neck and notices a red gem hanging from it. It's a Desert Ruby! Linda tells Micah that they came a great distance in search of a gem like the one around her neck and asks if they can have it. Micah turns to walk away, telling the group to come with her.

The group is taken to a large settlement hiding in the shadow of, to the surprise of the trio, the Great Pyramids. They have traveled back to the Days of Exodus! Upon arriving at the village, Micah guides them to the largest of the buildings. Inside, they are introduced to the family Micah is staying with, her boyfriend, Gershom, and his parents and the leaders of the Israelite Slaves, Moses and Zipporah! Percy is approached by the great prophet, as he eyes them wearily. But then, Moses' expression changes and he happily greets them to the village.

Linda begins to grow curious and asks Zipporah how it is they know Micah. It turns out, shortly after Moses' meeting with God, she, Moses and Gershom traveled back to this city. Along the way, they met with Micah, who was carrying a dead lion on her back, calling it her sister. Micah had been raised by lions since she was a little girl, and she had only recently lost her pride when they came across her. Gershom insisted they take her with them.

Moses then looks out the window to the Pyramids. Percy asks him what troubles him. Moses tells the story about his brother, the Pharaoh Ramesses. They had only met a few days ago after years of separation, and though Ramesses only wanted to have Moses be his brother again, Moses came back as Ramesses' enemy, breaking both their hearts. Moses had already unleashed the first two plagues on his brother in transforming his staff into a snake and turning the water in the Nile River into blood, he just hopes he won't have to use the other five plagues to free his people.

Linda brings up the question to Micah again to ask if they can have the Desert Ruby around her neck. Micah agrees to this on the condition of a test of strength. Micah takes the group outside where she picks up a chunk of sandstone with a three foot diameter and smashes it with her head. Percy finds a rock almost four times the size of that one and cuts clean through it with the Great Cleaver. Micah admits defeat and gives Percy the Desert Ruby. Linda begins to feel very tired, and her legs begin to collapse on her. Micah invites them to stay at with her and Moses' family for the night, and they take up the offer.

The next morning, the group wakes up with Linda having a serious hangover. She went a little overboard on the wine Moses offered them. Rusty takes a look at their belongings as Percy and Linda change to a clean pair of clothes and informs them that the Time Key is missing. Moses and Zipporah come in on them, telling them that Gershom is missing. Percy goes downstairs and wakes up Micah, telling her about the situation. Micah offers to help Percy find the Time Key and Gershom with them. Linda grabs her stuff and joins the two, but Rusty opts to remain behind and learn more about the human culture from Moses and Zipporah. Percy, Linda, and Micah step outside, where Micah notices a set of footprints, she smells them and says they belong to Gershom. The group follows the trail.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 12: Following the Trail

Percy, Micah and Linda follow the footprints out of the city, but the trail becomes difficult to follow due to the wind blowing the desert sand. Fortunately, Micah smells Gershom's scent not too far from there. Over the next dune, they find him lying in the sand face down. They rush down to him and pick him up. When Gershom comes to, he comes cleans and says he took the key because he thought Micah was falling for Percy and might leave with him. Micah confesses that there is no one she loves more than him. Linda asks Gershom if she can have the key back, but Gershom says that it was taken from him by some giant reptiles. Micah vows to get the key back and tells Gershom to go home.

Following the smell of the reptiles from Gershom, the group soon arrives at a lone obelisk standing in the desert. They find a door in the structure that leads them to the lair of these reptiles. Micah reveals that these creatures are called the Anubites, mythical monsters that follow the orders of the Egyptian Lord of the Dead, Anubis. Micah's pride was pretty much the only thing keeping the Anubites from assisting the Egyptians in keeping the Israelites in slavery. Aside from the reptiles, the Anubites ranks also consisted of several titanic insects.

The Anubites begin their attack when Percy gets an idea on how to deal with a large chunk of them: He tells Micah to get ready to attack as he picks her up and begins to spin as if he is performing the Cyclone Slash. He then lets go of Micah as she puts herself into a kicking position, drilling right through the Insect Anubites. Meanwhile, Linda pulls out a Napalm Grenade and chucks it straight at a stalactite right above the remaining Anubites, which collapses right on top of them.

The trio soon reaches to deepest part of the Anubite's lair, where they see a muscular man standing at an altar. He turns around as soon as Micah yells at him to return the key, show his jackal head. This man was Anubis! He takes note on Percy's and Linda's outfits and assumes they know how the key works. When they refuse to tell him how, he decides to persuade them by other means and calls forth one of his deadliest Anubites, the Snake Deity Apophis!

Micah charges straight at Apophis on all fours and starts to scratch and bite him like some sort of cat, however his scales make it too hard to cause any damage. Percy tries to attack next from a distance using Supreme Thunder, which ends up stunning the serpent and (from what Linda can tell by looking at it) soften its body. Micah tries to attack the same way as before, but this time she manages pull out a large chunk of flesh when she bites down. Apophis lets off an electrical discharge which forces Micah to let go, and tries to slap her with his tail. Linda pulls out another strange device and goes in front of Micah, the device activates and a shield forms around her and Micah, protecting them from the attack.

Micah gives a smile to thank Linda, and Linda notices two chunks of metal covering two of Micah's teeth. She tells Percy to use Supreme Thunder on Micah's mouth and for Micah to bite Apophis one more time. Micah lunges at the giant snake as Percy fires his Supreme Thunder right into Micah's mouth. Micah suddenly grows two electric fangs that bite down and puncture straight through Apophis' neck, felling the snake deity once and for all. Anubis tries to pick the key up and flee, but Linda fires her plasma pistol at him before he can touch it. He vows that the Israelites will never be free and flees the room.

Later, back in the village, Percy and Linda thank Micah for her help and that they have to get going. Micah seems disappointed that she won't get to spend more time with them, but Percy promises that they will visit again someday. Percy, Linda and Rusty all turn with one last wave good-bye to Micah, Gershom, and his parents. On the way back to the valley, Linda notices that Rusty is talking a lot more like a human with words like "think" and "feel". Rusty says that Moses and Zipporah really helped teach him how to act more like a human. Once they get back to the Valley, Linda activates the Time Key, as they take the time sphere back to Medina.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sailor Bloodlines**

_Sequel to Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story_

_And the Sailor Kuiper Trilogy_

Chapter 13: Reforged

Percy, Linda and Rusty leave Medina for Malcom's Cottage. Malcom is impressed that the group was able to find a Desert Ruby and vows to them that he will reforge Excalibur for them. Rusty volunteers to help him out. After a full night of the two in the basement welding the two pieces of the blade together with the Ruby as the seal, followed by some intense hammering, Excalibur is whole once more. The trio thanks Malcom for his help and venture back to Medina's Gate of Time.

Back in Sherwood Forest, Karin is trying to get Buffer to warm up to her, but he is still crestfallen about his recent failures. She tells him that failure is just another part of life, and that rather than moping over your failures, try learning from them so they do not happen again. At that moment, Percy, Linda and Rusty jump down into Buffer's Hideout and present him with Excalibur. Buffer is surprised that the blade has been reforged. Percy gives it to him as he unsheathes the blade. It has been tempered to perfection, and feels very light in his hands, as if it's an extension of his arm. Buffer asks the group to stay at his place for the evening.

Buffer stays up the whole night, pondering about Sir Aaron and Excalibur. As he wonders if he can avenge the honorable knight, a tear drips onto Excalibur, which then glows with a radiant white hue. The next morning, as Percy and the others are waking up; Buffer tells them he feels ready to tell them the truth. As they already know, Buffer is not his real name; his real name is Luke, the very same Luke that was Sir Aaron's Squire.

_When he was a young boy, Luke often got bullied a lot by other kids, and it was not until the intervention of the young Sir Aaron that the bullying subsided. Aaron told Luke that he should not cower when he is overwhelmed, but take a stand and fight back. Even though he despised pointless fights, Luke decided that he wanted to learn how to be a man._

_Over the next several years, Luke followed Aaron on his travels, learning both the way of the sword and the honor of a knight. Years later, at Huntingdon Bridge, Aaron told Luke he plans to join the royal guard of Corfe Castle, and suggested that he join him. Luke was still unwilling at that time to hurt others though, despite the fact that his sword skills were surpassing Aaron's. This reminder convinced Luke that he still felt there was so much more he could learn from Aaron, and vowed to become his Squire._

_In one of Aaron and Luke's many battles in the name of the crown, they fought with a band of Muslims lead by a Frog Youma. The other soldiers were battling the Muslims while Luke and Aaron fought the Frog. The Frog managed to wraps its tongue around Luke in an attempt to swallow him, but Aaron cut clean through it and then stabbed the Youma square between the eyes. That was the first time a human ever managed to slay a Supernatural. After that battle, Sir Aaron claimed the Frog's brooch as his emblem, and declared that the Supernaturals' time was coming to an end._

_And then, ten years ago, on their excursion to the Northwestern Mountains of Scotland, Aaron and Luke were confronted by General Pherrite and Venom. Aaron clashed for a long time with Pherrite's Scythe with Excalibur, until a cracking sound was heard, and Excalibur snapped in two. As the blade fell down the nearby waterfall, Aaron told Luke to flee, but he refused. Aaron charged at the two monsters with a brave war cry, but Pherrite held out one finger and shot him with a thunder bolt. Aaron was flung into a nearby boulder._

_Aaron told Luke one last time to protect the crown before Pherrite set him ablaze, burning him to a crisp. Luke picked up Aaron's Emblem and backed away in fear. Venom told him to make like a frog and hop underneath his lily pad like the coward he was. This gave Pherrite a wicked idea as he shot Luke with a ball of black energy that enveloped him. Luke cried out in pain as he fell off the cliff side into the pool fed by the waterfall._

_When he came to, Luke felt very strange. He looked into the pool of water that carried him to the base of the mountains, and found out to his horror; he had been turned into a frog-like human. Nearby, he found the blade of Excalibur and made his way south to Sherwood Forest, so he could hide his shame and revoltingness._

Just as Buffer begins to fall silent, everyone is touched that he went through such horrible experiences. Buffer then holds his head high and declares that it is no longer time to be shameful. The Youma will be destroyed by him and Excalibur, as will Pherrite. The five of them gather their supplies and venture out. They may have little to know idea where there foe is, but that will not stop them from their mission.

On their travels, the group hears rumors of a large gathering of Supernaturals along the western coast. The group makes their way westward until they arrive at the Irish Sea. Along the beach stands one large rock that is one tenth submerged along the backside. Karin senses a strange aura coming from the rock and deduces that this must be where the path to Pherrite is. Before they venture any further though, they are stopped by Merlin, who has briefly left the End of Time due to something he sensed. It turns out, Buffer has the potential to use magic just like, Percy, Linda and Karin. Merlin grants Buffer the ability to use magic, which manifests itself into a blast of water. Buffer calls his new technique the Wave Smasher.

Once they approach the rock, Buffer draws Excalibur, and holds it skyward, letting off a white beam of energy from it. He turns to the rock and gives it two vertical slashes and one horizontal. Part of the rock crumbles to reveal a cave. The five heroes enter the cave. Inside they are attacked by numerous bat-like and rat-like Youma, but their magical attacks and Rusty's Laser is able to subdue them. Near the other end of the cave, they find a message written in blood saying **"BEWARE THE YELLOW MONSTERS!"**

Once outside the cave, the group comes across a horrifying sight as an ominous castle looms in front of them. Excalibur begins to sing on its own, making Buffer realize their location, the island of Avalon. Avalon was the island where it was said King Arthur recovered from his wounds at after battle. For the Supernaturals to make their home in such a precious place makes Buffers blood boil. Just then, several Youma come flying down from the sky. Linda and Rusty take them out with a Napalm Grenade and his Laser. Linda tells Percy, Buffer and Karin to storm Pherrite's Castle, while she and Rusty will deal with the Youma outside. Percy leads Buffer and Karin inside.


	15. Notice

**Notice**

Hello dear readers, this is the author of Sailor Bloodlines here. I have some somewhat depressing news. I have started my Summer Semester of College, so I will not be able to get the chapters of Sailor Bloodlines as fast now. I do intend to finish the story before the year is done though, so do not fret. There is only about 60% left of the story to write out now. I wish you all a happy Summer!

-Miles Targosz


End file.
